


(oh but dear) the sky is low

by sonia (aquatulip)



Category: Dangan Ronpa, Dangan Ronpa Zero
Genre: F/M, Greek Mythology - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-23
Updated: 2015-03-23
Packaged: 2018-03-19 07:41:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3601869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aquatulip/pseuds/sonia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>thou who mixes potions,<br/>find comfort in misery.</p><p>--<br/>matsuda yasuke leaves the battlefield and sells himself to destruction.</p>
            </blockquote>





	(oh but dear) the sky is low

into a _blood-bound_ , cease rounded **fury** ,  
our bodies will   _r e t u r n_

 

     her laugh is airy; you momentarily forget about her heel digging into your side. you don’t know where the blood is coming from, but it is pooling around you; she leans down to take your chin in her grip. her fingers dig into your cheeks as you glare at her furiously. her blue gaze is vast enough to drown within; you have never laid your eyes upon a goddess before and she commands your gaze completely. “reckless human,” she speaks in hushed tones as bullets fly past you but never hit either of you. your breath is deepening as she presses her foot ruthlessly against your ribcage. “stay down here if you value your life. stop fighting this battle.”

she pulls away abruptly, gone before you can reach out to grasp her; she’s like smoke and she slips through your fingertips yet you can still hear her laugh as she departs from you and you depart from consciousness.

 

* * *

 

“ _the crawling animals will seek all things warm, all things moist,_ ” your eyes lazily flutter open as you feel the gentle press of wettened fabric against your side, “ _i will relentlessly shame myself in rest, in wake, in front of my truly born beloved._ ” the pain is dulled, but it still makes you want to grit your teeth or scream; now, your vision is watery as your conscious fumbles away from you. “ _for here i lie in wait_ ,” just as you feel the darkness growing again, you catch sight of strawberry blonde hair that cascades down a shoulder in rivulets of curls. as you try to trace your gaze to your savior, the ground falls out from underneath you.

 

“ _hush little heart.”_

* * *

 

the next time you awaken, there is no lulling voice to draw you nearer; you attempt to lift yourself up, but the pain that had disappeared makes a reappearance and crashes over you in waves. it is relentless and your fingers dig into the mattress as you try to work past it. “now, now, yasuke. what did we say about acting recklessly. you are _healing_ from that bullet wound.” at the sound of her voice, you whip around (ignoring the red-hot pain accompanying your quick movement) to find her perched atop your table as though it is a throne. “i only did as much as i could. you keep your medicine cabinet locked, doctor.”

“y,you couldn’t open i,it?” you say through your teeth; the pain is overtaking you, but you’ve managed to sit up into a position that allows you to focus on your surroundings. you find yourself back at home which is relieving.

from her perch, she rolls her eyes and crosses her arms. “i thought i’d respect your privacy. plus i had to depart from your company. my sister is being a real bother out on the frontlines…” she huffs, inspecting each one of her nails before hopping off the table and disappearing into the next room. when she reemerges, she’s clutching onto medicine that you greedily take from her.

that draws a smirk from her as she watches your hands shake madly. “wh,which side is w,winning?” you ask as you prop yourself up against the wall behind you; the medicine sticks to your throat as you sit there, but you ignore it as you watch her hovering existence. she seems to shimmer with an unknown destructive power that is intoxicating in a way. her dress drags against your dirtied floor, staining the pureness of the white fabric.

she shrugs. “i don’t care for any of that. just for the war itself. i like the bloodshed,” she grins at you. she’s the image of perfection and your lips quiver as you watch her pace around your room. “you held me up, yasuke, that was no fair.”

“i don’t know what you mean,” you scoff.

that draws a huff from her as she approaches you with strength in her gait; hovering over you, she presses a fingernail against your cheek, but does not draw blood. “i mean that i saw you and i couldn’t keep my eyes off of you. you make my hands itch.” her icy blue eyes flicker down to watch as you lick your lips. all you can taste is blood and you imagine that’s how it’d be like to kiss her. you move away, but instantly, you are laid flat on your back as she holds on finger against your chest; she’s crouching above you with a predatory look in her gaze. “my, my,” she clucks her tongue three times before letting her knees fall to lay on either side of you; her hand falls away from your chest as she leans forward until her nose is brushing against yours. “too bad i can read you like a fucking book.”

     you snort, twisting away from her touch, but she doesn’t let you leave; her weight threatens to be dropped against your wound, so you find yourself biting your tongue.

she watches as your struggle and a smile creeps to overtake her features. “you seem volatile, doctor,” she murmurs as she ducks her head to press her lips against your neck. your heartbeat picks up pace at that touch and you tilt your head to the side to give in to her. “but so pliable.” her lips hover over your jugular vein and now she can feel how quickly your heart is racing; you feel her sigh against your skin.

when she moves away, she does so slowly and looks at you with a fervence glinting in her eyes. “humans are so fragile,” her voice is quiet as she leans down to slide her lips against yours; you tip your head up to meet her greedily and with a forcefulness that could knock her off balance if she were mortal. slowly, the kiss turns from hungry to surprisingly gentle as she presses you into the mattress as her fingertips lightly skim across your skin. her words sink into you as you realize that a melancholy has taken over her as she realizes that humans live such fleeting lives, meanwhile, she’s infinite.

her tongue gently slides against your bottom lip and you part your lips to her; words of reverence could spill from your lips if you were an eloquent man, but you know the mixtures of medicines and the treatments of patients. you know not words of love, so they do not leave your tongue; instead you swallow hers. “junko,” you sigh into her open mouth with your fingers curled in tendrils of her hair, “you are a natural painkiller.”

at your words, her brow crinkles; those words are foreign to her because she’s used to tearing humans apart piece by piece, but you are telling her that she’s taking away your pain: absolving the feeling in your side until it is a numbness that spreads intoxicatingly. “yasuke, stop holding me up.” she looks away from you, throwing herself off the bed to pace throughout the room.

     “what are you doing?” you ask after watching her for some time.

her piercing gaze turns to you swiftly; it cuts you in two, “figuring out how to leave,” she purses her lips and looks pensive as she paces. “i love you too much to just depart now that i’ve had a taste…” you watch her faithfully as she fights with the inner turmoil in her head and in her heart. “i could promise to return, but could you promise to be here?” her attention turns to you completely: undivided.

even though you think this is a moment of weakness, she doesn’t look weak; she looks like she’s not torn about this at all: as though she could just walk out of your life forever if you slipped up, but you don’t make mistakes. not unless you want to make mistakes. “i can promise that.” your voice almost wavers; the gravity of the promise seems to be weighing down and pressing on you.

she looks satisfied with your answer as she steps in close to you; her lips brush against your cheek gently, almost as if they don’t truly ever touch your skin, and then she’s pulling away from you. she’s departing from you, dissipating like smoke that you are trying to hang onto with your fingertips; your foundation caves in slightly  
                                                               
                                                                                                      as you realize you’ve sold your soul to destruction.

 

 


End file.
